


Fins & Feathers

by MintIceTea



Series: Rumbelle Tumblr Events [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Screenplay (TV 1986)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, May Day Menagerie, Nostelle, angel au, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Bonus ficlets for May Day Menagerie!Includes:Angel!Belle (angst)Mermaid!Belle (silly)Skellig!Nosty (FLUFF)[tagged for character death, but I follow it up with fluff so it's okay???]





	Fins & Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannibalisticshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalisticshadows/gifts).



> Angel: ANNNGSSSST, no one asked for it, but I provide anyway.
> 
> Mermaid: IDK about you, my friends, but if I were a mermaid I wouldn't go near big city rivers. GROSS.
> 
> Skellig: Skellig was totally one of my favorite books when I was little, but all I remember is I needed waaay more information on the owl/angel man. …was Skellig my first “monster” crush??? Hmm. More research is needed.

**ANGEL BELLE**

“Fuck.” Nosty threw his head back, thudding heavily against the back of the concrete. The pain should’ve been jarring, but he barely noticed it over all the other pain in his body. “Don’t ye ‘ave other people tae bother?”

He squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the disappointment in her blue eyes. Her hands cradled his face.

“Ye promised it’d get better.” His slurred voice sounded accusing to his own ears. All the promises she had whispered when he was young. Going from home to home, his only comfort was her soft wings wrapped around him while she stroked his hair and held him. “What’s this then?”

He pulled his hand from his side, the blood still gushing steadily. He felt his thoughts start getting fuzzy.

_Oh. Oh, that’s why she’s here again after so many years._

“It’s time to go, sweetheart.”

His chest ached at the sweet words, it’s been so long since he had been spoken to gently.  “I don’t deserve it, Belle.”

“That’s not how this works, darling.” She smiled sadly, pressing her lips to his forehead. “Close your eyes, and when you wake up I’ll be with you, and we’ll be warm and safe and together.”

 

**MERMAID BELLE**

“What’s that?”

Nosty jumped at the voice, nearly dropping the flip-phone he had recently acquired. He spun around the glare at the face popping out of the filthy river. She was equally as scummy as the water, but her bright blue eyes were clear enough to see through him.

He gave her a two-finger salute, a motion she was familiar with after all the months she had been bothering. “Fuck off, I don’t have tae time for finfolk today.”

“I am not a fin!” She heaved herself onto the bank beneath the bridge. Knocking the empty beer bottles out of her way, as she lugged her scaled tail towards him. “I  _told_ you, I’m a mermaid.”

Nosty just grunted, settling down beside her, holding out the cell phone so she could examine it. She prods at it with wet, webbed fingers, startling when it beeps.

“What does it do?”

“Let’s me conduct my business transactions without walking the entire fucking city twice in a day.” He winks at her, and she raises her brow.

“Walking sounds so tiring,” Belle said, a familiar offer and a teasing smile on her face. “You should try swimming.”

“Ah, this kilt isn’t water-proof, luv.”

 

 

 

**SKELLIG NOSTY**

“What have you brought me today, chickadee?”

Belle smiles, he seems more energetic today. He’s sitting beneath the window, instead of huddling under the dusty alcove, just a pair of wide brown eyes visible above the blankets.

“Tea, toast, and Harry Potter.”

He takes the books eagerly, immediately flipping it over to read the back cover. Belle shakes her head and sets the food and drink on the crate that serves as a table, scooting it over so that it was within his reach where he is reclining in the sunbeams. She settles down beside him, having to place his hand on his shoulder for him to move his wings in order for her to join him.

Lost in the book already, he does so – muscles shifting as he spreads his wings out for her to cuddle beneath one. Already they’re looking much healthier than when she found him all those weeks ago. She absently reaches up to pick off a dust bunny from his feathers, the dust seems to cling to rafters no matter how much she cleans.

At her touch, Nosty finally looks up from the book, giving her a soft smile. “Thank you, my pretty little caretaker.”

 


End file.
